Compartment and access panel doors on vehicles and other equipment normally include a latch to retain the door in a closed position. There are many different types of latches, depending on the particular use or application. For example, there are rotor-style latches, slam action latches, compression latches, as well as others. The environment where the vehicle or equipment is used often dictates the best type of latch for the compartment door. For example, vehicles and equipment used off road are often subjected to heavy loads and excessive vibrations or shocks, which may result in accidental opening of the door and premature failure due to excessive wear. Other types of compartments require compression seals, such as for sound mitigation. Also, pressure seals are often used on compartment doors, such as on RV's, marine applications, and military vehicles with explosion-proof compartments.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved door latch for use in applications having heavy vibration or shock loads.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a grapple style door latch with opposing jaws to capture a pin style striker on a vehicle or equipment door frame.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a grapple latch which eliminates or minimizes accidental opening of a compartment door.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a grapple compression latch which captivates the striker in three axes.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a compression grapple latch which captures the striker to restrict vibration loading.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a grapple latch having an intuitive operation.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a grapple style compression latch for a vehicle or compartment door which is actuated without turning the door handle.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a grapple style latch for use with folding exterior door handle having a low profile.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a grapple style compression latch having a long useful life under extreme use conditions.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a grapple style latch which is more robust and secure than other types of latches.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a grapple style latch which is durable and safe in use, and easy to operate.
These and other objectives have become apparent from the following description of the invention.